fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
AP Missions
Also check Missions (Sector 1) and AP Missions for those missions using the MissionBox Template. Sector 1 - Plateau Ascendant Ridge Pass Chris ;4 AP in total *1 AP Friends in Need *1 AP Murphy's Law *2 AP Method's Madness -> Method's Madness (16) Watchtower ;4 AP in total *2 AP Word from Command -> Checking In *2 AP Early Bird -> The Vivisectionist Central Plains Depot 66 ;4 AP in total *You can choose to support either the Black Hoods gang or the Bleeding Orchids gang in Depot 66: **'Support the Bleeding Orchids' ***2 AP The Play's the Thing -> Experimental / Improve -> Act Three (3) **'Support the Black Hoods' ***2 AP Patron of the Arts -> Breaking a Few More -> The Curtain Falls *2 AP Malibu Dream House Oilville ;6 AP in total *1 AP Education and Catastrophe -> Education and Catastrophe (8) *2 AP Internal Combustion -> Internal Combustion (3) *2 AP A Crankshaft of My Own -> A Crankshaft of My Own (3) *1 AP A House Divided -> A House Divided (9) Terance ;3 AP in total *1 AP Makings of a Beast -> Makings of a Beast (3) (Kill Jacob) OR Makings of a Beast (3) (Destroy Computers) *2 AP The Truth Lies Within -> Crucial Announcement (2) Zanesville ;0 AP in total :Missions that previously awarded AP in Zanesville no longer do so. Embry Commonwealth Embry Crossroads ;16 AP in total *2 AP True Reason -> Closing the Book (4) *If you supported Jaggd in Mumford. **2 AP Vengeful Weapons -> Vengeful Weapons (2) *If you supported Sheriff Amy Dennis in Mumford. **2 AP Smuggler's Payback -> Smuggler's Payback (2) *If you completed the Bottom Feeders missions in South Burb. **1 AP Yours to Mine -> Yours to Mine *2 AP The Embry Job -> The Embry Job (4) *1 AP Lost Sibling -> Lost Sibling (2) *The Archive Coalition **5 AP The Plateau Omnibus **1 AP Plateau Combat Collection **1 AP Plateau Research Collection **1 AP Plateau Support Collection Mumford ;0 AP in total Missions that previously awarded AP in Mumford no longer do so. After doing all the quests in Mumford i noticed 2 new quests in Embry Crossroads that gave APs. Yours To Mine from Krissy Fincher and Vengeful Weapons from Sergeant Benson. North Burb ;5 AP in total *1 AP Laying the Hammer Down -> Laying the Hammer Down (2) *1 AP Not Exactly Sterile -> Not Exactly Sterile (4) *1 AP Wrapped Up in Wool -> Favored Son *Brother Paul Kelly offers an AP mission, but only after you complete the following mission-lines. **'Investigate the plague victims' ***Supply Run -> Dana's Journal **'Investigate the farm workers' ***Pack of Liars -> Bundle of Blades **'Investigate the mutated chickens' ***1 AP To Make an Omelette... -> To Make an Omelette... (5) -> Chicken DNA Report **1 AP Containing the Contagion -> Escalating the Issue (2) South Burb ;6 AP in total *2 AP Rats in the Refuse -> Into the Rat's Refuse (2) *1 AP The Bears and the Bees -> The Bears and the Bees (3) *3 AP Is the Grass Greener? -> Back to the Ranger -> Razortongue's Demise High Point Missile Silo ; 1 AP in total *1 AP Voice From the Darkness -> Voice From the Darkness (6) Spider Hill ;2 AP in total *1 AP Spider Hill Horror -> Into The Hive (2) *1 AP Access Card 2991R Kingman View ;1 AP in total *Must complete either of the follwing mission lines first: **Town Under Siege -> Town Under Siege (4) (Linewood) **Harsh Words -> An Explosive Situation (4) (Needle Eye) *1 AP Gateway to Kingman Prison -> Blocking LifeNet (6) Linewood ;3 AP in total *1 AP Something In There -> Not Creatures, Soldiers (3) *1 AP Binoculars -> Binoggles *1 AP Viva! Lost Vega -> Vega's Wedding Needle Eye ;3 AP in total *1 AP A Fungus Among Us -> A Fungus Among Us (6) *1 AP Local Anesthesia -> Refugee Wrath: The Hero Returns *1 AP Harsh Words -> An Explosive Situation (3) Old Kingman ;5 AP in total *1 AP Zee Axes -> Rider Escort Division *1 AP Casta Gaunt Must Die -> Casta Gaunt Must Die (2) *'Join the Resistance:' Clipped Wing -> Only the Fight Matters (2) **1 AP Raiders Gone Wild -> Snake Charmer **1 AP Weapon Recoup -> Holy Ground (3) **1 AP Reluctant Resister -> Carbon Copy Rest Stop ;2 AP in total *Part of the Plateau, "Who Are You, Clone?", mission-line: **1 AP You're Dying **1 AP Rottermined -> Rottermined (5) Mowbray Basin Coppermine ;4 AP in total *You have a choice partway through this mission line. Either choice makes no long term difference. **Dead Man's Run -> Dead Man's Run (2) **'Choose to kill Jon Fitzwilliam.' ***1 AP Man on the Run -> Return to Angie Sharpe **'Choose to let Jon Fitzwilliam live.' ***1 AP Let There Be Mercy -> Let There Be Mercy (4) *1 AP Preparing for War -> Assembly Line Production *1 AP Marching Orders -> Into the Nest *1 AP Worst of Times -> Wolves of the Superfund Mowbray ;3 AP in total *2 AP Re-Enlightenment -> Death Sentence 2 *1 AP The Low Road -> The Low Road (5) Pinkston ;5 AP in total *2 AP Gone Astray from the Flock -> Gone Astray from the Flock (3) *2 AP Judgement Day -> Judgement Day (5) *1 AP Offense is the Best Defense -> Finishing the Job Overlook Ridge Boneclaw *1 AP Hacked -> The Big Job *1 AP These Tangled Ends -> Tying the Knot Clinton FARM ;5 AP in total *2 AP A Semester Enrollment -> Attending *1 AP Courage in the Field -> Time to Get Paid *1 AP Dangerous Job -> Let Her Know *1 AP Sam's Sanction Plateau-Northfields Wastes Oasis *2 AP Fill the Coffers -> Fill the Coffers (3) *1 AP Crawling With 'Em -> Make a Stand Toro Bend Trailer Park ;5 AP in total *2 AP Inside Man -> Inside Man (17) *1 AP By Its Cover *1 AP Identity Crisis -> Identity Crisis (9) *An Acquaintance in Need -> Flowers for Alexander (4) **'Assist Alexander Hamilton Van Kirk' ***1 AP Rock and a Hardcase -> When the Chips Are Down **'Warn Jerry Cooper' ***1 AP Honest Work For Honest Pay -> Honest Work For Honest Pay (4) Trumbull ;4 AP in total *Part of the Plateau, "Who Are You, Clone?", mission-line: **1 AP You're Still Dying (2) *1 AP Rage Against the Machine -> Entering the Codes *The Techs have made a mysterious order from the Travelers and the Vista desire to find out what it is. You have a choice on whether to be combative or diplomatic to begin the mission-line, but both choices meet up after the first few missions. **'Choose the combative route' ***Pandora's Box (Combat) -> Pandora's Box (Combat) (2) **'Choose the diplomatic route' ***Pandora's Box (Diplomacy) -> Pandora's Box (Diplomacy) (3) **1 AP Pandora's Box -> Pandora's Box (6) *A Lightbearer courier has been killed on his way to deliver an important box of supplies. You have a choice on whether to support the Lightbearers or to instead choose to support the Travelers. **'Assist the Lightbearers' ***1 AP Hide Your Light -> Hide Your Light (4) **'Assist the Travelers' ***1 AP Travel Light -> Travel Light (7) Westreach Midway ;5 AP in total *You can either support the Keller or the Burns Family in Midway. **'Support the Keller Family' ***2 AP Midway Dilemma (Keller) -> Quick and Dirty **'Support the Burns Family' ***2 AP Midway Dilemma (Burns) -> Nasty, Brutish, and Short *1 AP Preventive Medicine -> Pharmacy After the Fall *2 AP Found Trouble -> The Great Machine (2) Odenville ;5 AP in total *1 AP Odenville Chamber of Commerce -> Salvager Summit (2) *1 AP Bandage Aid -> Don't Sleep 'til Odenville *1 AP On the Order Scorpiones -> The Nest (Group Mission) *1 AP Mining Our Business -> Finally Some Good News *1 AP Demanding Supply -> Picking Up The Pieces Sector 2 - Northfields The Northern Expanse Blaine ;4 AP in total. *1 AP Spare the Rod -> Spare the Rod (3) *1 AP Abandoned Mailboxes -> Abandoned Mailboxes (2) *2 AP Worse Than a Nuisance -> Treachery and Lies The Dump ;1 AP per faction *1 AP No Negotiation Necessary (CHOTA) *1 AP No Negotiation Necessary (Enforcer) *1 AP No Negotiation Necessary (Lightbearer) *1 AP No Negotiation Necessary (Tech) *1 AP No Negotiation Necessary (Traveler) *1 AP No Negotiation Necessary (Vista) Wind Farm Forest Edge Burnside ;5 AP in total. *2 AP Into the Ruin -> To Stand in Defiance (2) *2 AP Not Forgotten -> Traps and Ultimatums (2) *1 AP What We Need Are Plans -> A Little Help From My Friends Gamburian compound Tinkersdam Pleasant Hills Credit Bend (Traveler) *1AP (Mission line starting with Brickhand, ending with "idle thunder in his lifted hand") Fracture (CHOTA) 7 AP in Total *1 AP "Shadowy Deals" -> "Shadowy Deals" (4) *1 AP (Mission line from Teeka: Unknown Quest Name) *1 AP (Mission line from Claw of Redhand: "Test of X") *1 AP "How the CHOTA Clean House" *1 AP "Fighting Better" (From Fung) *1 AP (Mission Line from Softclaw ending in Raw Courage) *1 AP (Mission line from Warchief Fracture ending in 101 Uses for a Sick Enforcer) Haven (Lightbearer) *1 AP "Start Where You Are" -> "Natural Healing" -> "Simple Communication" -> "Force of Nature" *2 AP "Reason to Doubt" -> "Hidden Truth" -> "In The Master's Footsteps" -> "No Reconciliation" *1 AP "Looming Threat" -> Wei Zhu: "Looming Threat" -> Hank Jennings: "Looming Threat" *1 AP "Brother Isaac Subtle Undercurrent" -> "Chopping Off the Head" -> "All-Mind Warning" Picus Ridge (Tech) Post 23 (Enforcer) Sunshine Corners ;6 AP in total *2 AP Chemical "Enhancements" -> Gray's Postscript *1 AP Chat With CHOTA -> Mutation Report Roundup *2 AP Welcome to the Neighborhood -> Not so Subtle Hint *1 AP Glassy Eyes -> I've Got No Strings The Gallows Thorne's Bluff (Vista) ;5 AP for Vista faction. *2 AP The Vista Way -> Vista Visitor *1 AP Fungus Out There -> Fungus Out There (3) *1 AP Bug Busters -> Bigger Bug Busting (3) *1 AP Self Discovery -> Self Discovery (7) Union Plains Barret Manor ;4 AP in total. *1 AP Winter of Discontent -> Flesh and Blood (4) *1 AP Evil vs. Good -> Integral Domain (2) :This mission-line is only able to begin after completing the Imminent Domain (3) mission. *1 AP Ezratainment -> A Return *1 AP Display Case -> Missing Sister (5) New Flagstaff ;9 AP in total. *1 AP Neighborhood Watch -> Neighborhood Watch (4) *1 AP United We Fall -> United We Fall (4) *2 AP Biological Curiosities -> Biological Curiosities (8) *2 AP Gene-Crossed Lovers -> Gene-Crossed Lovers (10) *2 AP The Doctor's Peril -> The Winters Legacy *1 AP New Blood -> And Justice for All Windshift Watch Devon Township Sector 3 -